House Crux Faction Turn Fluff
This page contains information on the lore & fluff of House Crux assets and faction turn actions alongside the mechanics, as well as detailed reports on what our transferred assets have been up to. Assets Turn 0 Assets Current Assets Actions & Statements - Season 1 Turn 9 #7 BUY ACTION // Purchase Party Machine on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera After a long period of silence, The Summer Court, a staunchly imperialist Crucian political party began maneuvering itself into a greater position of power, using rhetoric about the STO War to its advantage. The Summer Court strongly opposed a fiery and popular movement within House Crux to act against ACRE infrastructure on Orpheus before the integration with Eridanus was officially legal. Ultimately, House Crux did not dispatch additional units to Orpheus, amidst great division within the House. Turn 9.5 1 FacCred is transferred to House Crux from the High Church Following the return of the Imperial Reclamation Force to House Crux's command at the end of the war, a small collection of banking errors led to a redistribution of monetary assets between the High Church and House Crux that ultimately resulted in neither side gaining nor losing any value. Turn 10 #5 USE ASSET ABILITY // Activate Extended Theater on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move Gravtank Formation from 0704 / Home / Lodestone to 0605 / Ellis / Hiera // Activate Strike Fleet on 0406 / Alvero / Tiber Move Strike Fleet to 0506 / Aliya / Diomikato // Activate Covert Shipping on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move Saboteurs from 0605 / Ellis / Hiera to 0407 / Tsatsos / Yakiyah Turn 10.5 Strike Fleet transferred to Deathless from House Crux ‘Lance Guard’, returns to normal House Guard operations within House Crux, and the remainder of the fleet is transferred to Deathless Conflict Solutions at the behest of the Houses Minor. Turn 11 #12 BUY ASSET // Purchase Extended Theater (10) on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Acquired from the master shipbuilders of House Fornax, the HCS To All, Let Justice Be Dealt, No Matter How Far Afield Fled, Even to Deserts the Other-side of Eternity and Back (Lovingly, Just Deserts) was deployed to help solve the slothful mobility House Crux had suffered with in trying to move heavy assets during the STO War. Turn 11.5 No actions. Turn 12 #1 USE ASSET ABILITY // Activate Extended Theater 1 on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move Covert Shipping from 0605 / Ellis / Hiera to 0804 / Travroular / Yanaratso // Activate Extended Theater 2 on 0605 / Ellis / Hiera Move Extended Theater 2 from 0605 / Ellis / Hiera to 0406 / Alvero / Tiber // Activate Covert Shipping on 0804 / Travroular / Yanaratso Move Psychic Assassins from 0705 / Antakis / Orpheus to 0902 / Jel Vaa / Gleipnir Incorporated With the STO War winding down, House Crux turned its attention to Gleipnir Incorporated, the largest prison complex in the Empire. The planet had been taken over by the Chain Agency, an arm of the 14 Red Dogs Triad, during the War, and House Crux, their assets focused elsewhere, had allowed it. With the Triad absorbed by House Triangulum and the Chain Agency replaced, disagreements emerged over who should possess the world, House Crux claiming they had only willed Gleipnir to the Chain Agency until they could once again reclaim it. Concerned by House Triangulum's interest in the world and seeming unwillingness to cooperate, Operation Tyr's Rain (Psychic Assassins) was dispatched to Gleipnir with a search and seizure warrant (above). Elsewhere, the HCS To All, Let Justice Be Dealt, No Matter How Far Afield Fled, Even to Deserts the Other-side of Eternity and Back (Lovingly, Just Deserts) was deployed to Tiber to expedite House Crux's ability to respond to threats in more distant Core Worlds. House Crux votes for House Crux In the first round of voting for the new Emperox, House Pyxis received 4 votes, House Fornax received 4 votes, and House Crux received 1 vote from themselves. House Crux was disappointed to see themselves alone in their belief that there could be no better candidate than themselves. And yet, realization began to dawn that House Crux had failed to hear the voices of its peers and win the hearts of its Noble cousins. Turn 12.5 4 FacCreds transferred to House Triangulum House Crux transferred initial sums to House Triangulum, allegedly to help maintain the Jel Vaa Quarantine, repair damage to the Gleipnir Facility, and contain the Nanite Plague. Turn 13 #6 SEIZE PLANET // Seize with Psychic Assassins on 0902 / Jel Vaa / Gleipnir Incorporated This action removes stealth from the Asset NO TRIANGLE CONTEST After lengthy negotiations with House Triangulum and the establishment of the Jel Vaa Quarantine, House Crux began the process of transferring ownership of the prison facility to themselves. While questioning continued towards the Triangulum nobles about their intentions on the planet, little information reached non-official channels on the true nature of what the two Houses were doing on the planet. House Crux votes for House Pyxis In the second round of voting, only two candidates remaining, House Pyxis received 4 votes, House Fornax received 4 votes, and House Crux cast their vote in favor of the fledgling minor house of Pyxis, bringing their total to a winning 5. The Empire was greatly surprised, as House Crux and House Fornax had long been close, the only two Major Houses to survive the STO War. Word spread that the vote had been incredibly divided, the House of Crux split almost down the middle, and great debates and angry speeches had filled the halls of Ven City. While the ultimate reason for House Crux's decision remains an object of much conjecture, the decision has been made and the new Emperox, Emperox Pyxis, has been chosen Turn 13.5 4 FacCreds transferred to House Triangulum Continued payments were funneled to House Triangulum from House Crux. 6 FacCreds transferred to House Crux from the High Church Having performed well in their service with the High Church during the war, Project Double Jeopardy was officially and permanently transferred to the Church for continued operations moving into the era of the new Emperox. Actions and Statements - Season 2 Turn 14 #5 EXPAND INFLUENCE // Expand Influence with Gravtank Formation on 0505/Imperial Prime/Imperial Prime Gain 1xp Spend 5 FacCreds on REDACTED, result = 2 Ahead of the Imperial Coronation on Prime, House Crux worked hard to rebuild and expand their previous planetary base on the planet, dubbing it the Alexandron Tor. The base was designed as a hub for Crucian police, legal, and defensive forces on Prime to help secure the Coronation and keep the growing population of the planet safe. Elsewhere, funds and assets from various Crucian holdings were secretly funneled towards Gleipnir, allegedly to help in repairing damage to the prison world caused by the Nanite Plague. Truthfully, House Crux had managed to negotiate a tentative peace with House Triangulum to investigate the damaged AI that watches over the prison as its warden. Turn 14.5 House Crux transfers Extended Theatre II on Tiber to House Eridanus Following the war, House Eridanus approached House Crux to acquire appropriate legal permits to produce and ship weaponry as ACRE had previously been given, but which had fallen into legal limbo with the acquisition of the corporation by House Eridanus. Additionally, Eridanus purchased the HCS To All, Let Justice Be Dealt, No Matter How Far Afield Fled, Even to Deserts the Other-side of Eternity and Back (Lovingly, Just Deserts), a carrier-class vessel that Eridanus felt would be invaluable in meeting and maintaining the quotas ACRE had previously managed. Turn 15 #5 BUY ASSET // Buy Extended Theater (10) on 0505 / Imperial Prime / Imperial Prime Finish Gleipnir Seize, Gain 1xp Spend 5 FacCreds on REDACTED, result = 8 Following the transfer of their previous carrier vessel, HCS Just Deserts, to House Eridanus, House Crux was quick to acquire a replacement, dubbed the HCS Better Three Hours Too Soon Than A Minute Too Late, for the efficient transfer of Judicial Enforcement Services personnel and heavy assets. Elsewhere, Gleipnir was reclaimed from House Triangulum, the name returned to its previous iteration, Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir. Assets and credits continued to flow into the prison facility. Turn 15.5 Text that might be here later. Lorem Ipsum Dalek = Category:House Crux Category:Faction Turn